


Reflecting on all the wrongs.

by sabrielotp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrielotp/pseuds/sabrielotp
Summary: Angry at letting down another person he cared about, Gabriel runs off to a long forgotten room somewhere in the world untouched for decades.





	

A stack of old books went flying off the table as Gabriel angrily swiped at it and dropped around the old studies floor. The place hadn’t had a person in it for decades, how Cas found him here he’ll never guess. “Cas, damn it, Just because we can’t be together doesn’t mean I just get to stop caring about him! You of all people should understand with your, your constant PINING over Dean!”

Castiel sat at the table, unaffected by the outburst. He expected as much, Gabriel was always outspoken. Always so, human in his emotions. “This isn’t about what I did to pull Dean out of hell, It’s about you torturing yourself over Sam.”

A deep sigh from Gabriel escaped as he slumped into a big chair across the room. A plume of dust poofed up. “Cassie, just... leave me alone for a little bit ok? That too much to ask? I’m wounded here. I just need some time to drink, and apparate me up some company to forget about all this.”

“Apparitions of him?” Castiel questioned.

“NO!” Gabriel turned back from the chair to the still seated Cas “FUCK Cas, that’s the last thing I need right now is a reminder of, him. Just, JUST LEAVE OK?” Gabriel turned back in his chair and stared angrily at the antique TV cabinet in front of him.

The silence in the room that followed let him know that Castiel has indeed left him alone. Hopefully for good, he thought. Gabriel slunk down in the dusty wing back chair. Angry, hurt, everything was just too quiet. He signed deeply and snapped up some hot chocolate. Stiring his finger in the sea of marshmallows the dark surface rippled and a faded vision of Sam smiling appeared. Gabriel grumbled and slumped further, setting the cup down on the small table next to him.

“I don’t want to feel this way anymore than he does.” he said under his breath.

He didn’t apparate up company, not his go to Jack Russle, or some shapely and very attentive humans. He just sat there. Staring at the TV set in front of him that wasn’t turned on. He could sit this way for the next 400 years, for all he knew he had. Time’s funny like that when you’ve been around that long.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the room was dark now, and despite his protest, he began replaying in his head all the times he was disappointed in himself. The focus of the memories would send flashes here and there to the dust layered tv set in front of him, a second of fighting with his brothers, angry words of a frustrated adopted father. In the darkness only flashes of memories would light up the room periodically. Angel siblings dying, prayers of the dying unanswered, watching a goddess turn her back on him, each moment only a second or two flashing before the room darkened completely again. Thousands of years of disappointment in him.

There was a certain way they looked at him, that.. that look! They all had it at some point. dimmer and dimmer the memories flashed on the old TV screen until just one. it lasted longer than all the others. Crystal clear but colors muted. Sam. The look on his face like all the others, disappointment, anger, pain.. all towards him, over something HE did. The moment lasted nearly 20 seconds before it slowly faded away. The room was dark now. The room would remain dark for years.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not "fix" this. For once just let something be what it is. 
> 
> Please.


End file.
